1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel therapeutic use of 1,8-diethyl-1,3,4,9-tetrahydropyrano[3,4-b]indole-1-acetic acid whose generic name is etodolac. More specifically this invention relates to a method for lowering uric acid blood levels in humans for treatment of gout.
2. Prior Art
The active agent of this invention, 1,8-diethyl-1,3,4,9-tetrahydropyrano[3,4-b]indole-1-acetic acid or a therapeutically acceptable salt thereof, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,178 issued Feb. 17, 1976. This active agent, hereinafter designated by its generic name etodolac, previously has been reported to be useful as an analgesic and anti-inflammatory agent. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,178). I have now found unexpectedly that etodolac, either in its free acid form or in its therapeutically acceptable salt form, is useful for lowering uric acid blood levels in humans, and particularly humans suffering from gout.
This finding, coupled with the fact that etodolac is a relatively safe drug, renders the method of this invention particularly useful and advantageous.